Beeing the one that you need
by Linn
Summary: It takes place a couple of months after I can´t get started. Rory and Dean have broken up. Rory have forgotten about the kiss, but Jess hasn´t. They are still friends.


Title: Being the one that you need  
Name: Linn  
E-mail: linnrothen@hotmail.com  
Rating: G  
Category: R/J  
Summary: This fanfiction takes place a couple of months after   
" I can't get started ".  
Rory and Dean have broken up. Rory have forgotten about the kiss,  
but Jess hasn't forgot. They are still friends.  
  
* Luke´s diner*  
  
Jess is sitting by a table, thinking.  
  
I think that Rory have forgotten about the kiss.   
She is more relaxed than she was before with me, when she remembered.  
But I haven't forgot. I came back to Stars Hollow because of her.   
Than when she kissed me at the weeding, oh I can hardly describe that kiss.  
She came towards me where I was waiting for her and than she just kissed me and I kissed her back.  
Rory is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. She is not like anyone else of my ex's.  
I was just together with them because I was searching for someone better and Rory is that better person.  
She's everything that I have ever wished for. I need her, I love her.  
  
When Jess came back to reality, he saw that Rory was sitting in the opposite end.  
J: Rory! Hi!   
R: Hi! What are you thinking about? You seemed to be far away.  
J: Yes, I was.  
R: About what?  
(He smiled at her)  
J: That's my private secret.  
R: Jess, come on! I want to know!  
J: No!   
R: I give up. So, do you want to do something?  
J: I'm not working today, so sure. What do you want to do?  
R: We can go and see a movie or something.  
J: Let's go then.   
R: Now?  
J: Yeah, now.   
R: All right, but I need some coffee first.  
J: Okay.  
Rory and Jess got up, Rory got some coffee to go and they walked out of the diner.  
  
*Later, by the cinema*  
R: That movie was sooo bad!  
J: No, I thought it was good!  
R: " The bicycle thief" what kind of title is that?  
J: I like old movies, is it something wrong with that?  
R: No, it's not. Have I said that?  
J: No, you haven't. So, what do you want to do now?  
R: Maybe go and buy a book and than go to the bridge.  
J: That sounds great, let's go!  
  
* Cut to the bookstore *  
J: I'm going to buy this one.  
(He showed the book to Rory)  
R: Oh, Lord of the rings. I'm going to buy "Emma"  
J: Let me but it for you.  
R: Okay.  
  
*Cut to the bridge*  
Jess and Rory is sitting beside each other and reading their books.  
J: Why did you and Dean break up?  
He didn't look up from his book.  
R: He thought something was going on between you and me.  
J: Is it something going on between us?  
R: I don't know is it?  
J: Dean is crazy, we are just very good friends.  
(He knew that he was lying to her and he knew that Dean was right.)   
R: All right then.  
Rory shook her head and started to read again.  
Jess did that also. After a while Jess once again stopped reading and looked at Rory.  
J: Is Dean the only guy you have ever kissed?  
Rory lay down her book in her lap and looked at Jess.  
R: No, he's not the only one.  
J: Who else?  
R: You know, Tristan . . . and . . . you.  
J: Okay.  
Jess started to read again.  
She is not relaxed now because she had to answer my question.   
Jess thought.  
R: But the kiss didn't mean anything, right?  
J: I don't know, you where the one who kissed me.  
R: Jess, I was just so happy to see you that day and I don't know what came over me.  
J: Forget about it.  
R: Okay. So do you want to see some movies with my mother and me tonight?  
J: Sure, when do you want me to be there?  
R: At eight.  
J: Okay, at eight it is.  
He smiled and Rory smiled back.  
  
* Later, Gilmore´s house *  
L: So what movie are we going to watch first?  
R: Wait! We have to wait for Jess.  
L: Jess?  
R: Yeah, I asked him to join us.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
Rory walked to the door and opened it.  
It was . . . .   
R: Dean! What are you doing here?  
D: Are you excepting someone?  
  
- She is excepting me.  
It was Jess. He just stood there and smiled at her.  
Oh, he's so cute!  
Rory thought.  
D: Are you excepting him?!   
R: Yes. Me, mom and Jess are going to watch some movies.  
J: I will go inside so you two can talk.  
Jess went inside and Rory sat down on the steps and Dean sat down beside her.  
R: Why did you come here Dean? Are you checking up on me?  
D: Are you together with him?  
R: No, I'm not. You didn't answer my question.  
D: I just wanted to know if we could be friends now when we have broken up.  
R: No Dean, I can't. Jess and Lane is my friends.  
D: Can't you try?  
R: Why? I already have two really close friends and I don't want to be friend with my ex.  
D: So, is that what I am to you? An ex.  
R: Yes, you are. Bye Dean. Forever. I don't want anything more to do with you.  
Rory stood up, went inside the house and sat down on the couch beside Jess.   
L: Can we start watching now?  
R: Yes.   
Lorelai pushed the play button on the remote and they started to watch "The Matrix".  
After have been watching three movies in a row Lorelai stood up.  
L: I'm goin´ to bed. Good night you two!  
R & J: Good night!  
J: So, what did Dean want?  
R: He wondered if we could be friends.  
J: What did you say?  
R: I said that I didn't want him as a friend.  
J: Is Dean the only guy you have been in love with?   
R: Yes, I think so.  
J: Hypothetically speaking, if a guy are friend with a girl but he's in love with her. What do you think he should do?  
R: He should tell her how he feels.  
J: Okay. Do you still love Dean?  
R: That's not your business!  
J: Oh, sorry that I care about my only friend in this town. I don't want you to get hurt! That's all.  
R: Are you my father now?!  
J: Fine! I'm out of here!  
Jess stood up, grabbed his jacket and slammed the door.   
I shouldn't have said those things to her, none of them.  
Jess thought when he was walking down the streets.  
Fade out  
  
Fade in, next morning, Luke´s diner.  
Rory and Lorelai walked inside the diner.  
R: Luke, where is Jess?  
Lu: He has left for New York.  
R: Oh.  
Lu: But he has left you a letter. Here you go.  
Luke handed Rory the letter and she sat down by a table while her mother sat down by the counter.  
  
Dear Rory  
  
When I asked you about what a friend should do if he loved his friend, than I meant myself.  
I love you Rory. I want to bee the one that you need.  
If you love me, than come to New York.   
I will wait for you in Central Park, reading a book.  
  
Love Jess  
  
  
He loves me. I love him. He is right, I need him  
Rory thought.  
She stood up and sat down beside her mom.  
R: Mom, can I get some money?  
L: What for?  
R: To go to New York and see Jess.  
L: How much?  
R: Fifty bucks. Please mom let me go!   
L: Why are you going to see Jess?  
Lu: Lorelai, let her go and see Jess. They are friends.  
R: Actually, we are little more than just friends.  
L: More than friends?  
Lu: Jess is in love with Rory. He told that in the letter, didn't he?  
R: Yes. I love him back.  
L: Here is your money.  
R: But. . . .   
L: Look a bus is coming right now! Go!  
R: Thanks mom!  
Rory gave her mom a big hug and walked out of the diner and headed to the bus.  
*Cut to New York*  
Rory had just gotten to Central Park when she saw him.  
Jess the guy that she loved.  
She walked towards him where he was sitting and reading a book.  
R: Hi Jess.  
J: Hey, you are here. So that mean . . . . . .  
R: That I love you.  
Jess stood up and where only a few inches from Rory.  
J: So, I'm allowed to kiss you in public then?  
R: Yes, you are.  
Than Jess kissed her with all the passion he had ever felt before.  
  
End of episode  
  
Please send me feedback!   
I love to hear what you think about my fanfiction. 


End file.
